Polandball on Instagram
On this page you will find out most important things about Polandball community on instagram. Users * Kenya (kenya_Ball) * The UK (The_ukball_) * Northern Ireland (northern_ireland.ball) * Northern Ireland (northernirelandball) * Ireland (ireland_ball) -N.America- * America (freedomfries69) * Kentucky (kentucky._.ball) * New Jersey (Newjersey.ball) * Canada 1 (canadiangaming) * Canada 2 (csis.ball) -Germany- * Germany 1(deutschland_ball) * Germany 2 (the_germanyball) * German Confederation (german.confederation.ball) * Northrhinewestphalia (Northrhinewestphalia.ball_v2) * German Empire (Germanempire.ball ) * Reichtangle (reich_tangle) * Prussia (prussia_ball) * Wehrmacht (whemacht_ball_v5.gm) * SA (SA_ball_89) * Nazi (nazi.germanyball.V3) * Baden-Württemberg (Reich.baden_wurttemberg_.ball) -Europe- * Austria (Austria.ball) * Hungary (mighty.hungary.ball) * Czechia (czech.ball) * Slovakia (slovakia.ball) -The Balkans- * Slovenia (slovenia.ball) * Yugoslavia (sfryugoslavia.ball) * Serbia & Montenegro (serbianadmontenegro.ball}} * Serbia 1 (serbian_ball) * Serbia 2 (serbia_ball_) * Serbia 3 (serbia_ball) * Prishtina 1 (Prishtina_ball) * Prishtina 2 (Prishtina.block) * Montenegro (montenegro__ball) * Bosnia (bosnia.ball) * Croatia (croatia.ball) * Albania (albania.ball) * Greece 1 (the_greeceball) * Greece 2 (greece.ball_) * EU (eu.ball) * Fiji (Fiji.ball) * Argentina (_argentine_ball_) * Belgium (belgium.ball) * Cilician Armenia (cilicia_ball) * Carthage (carthage.ball) * France (france.ball) * Herm (herm.ball) * Bentyal (bentyal.ball) * Sweden (sweden_ball) * Norway (norwayball) * Iceland (iceland_ball) * Finland 1 (the_finlandball) * Finland 2 (finlandball) * Lapland (lapland.ball.v4) * Alånd (aland.ball) * Denmark (The_denmarkball) * Falkland Islands (falkland.ball) * Greenland (greenland.ball) * San Marino (sanmarinoball) * Italy (the_italy_ball) * Japan (japan_ball) * Mesopotamia (mesopotamia_ball) * Pakistan (paki.ball) * Kazakhstan (kazakh_brick) * NATO (N.A.T.O_ball) * China (china_ball) * Russia (russia.ball) * Sierra Leone (sierra_leone_ball) * Afrika Korps (afrikakorpsball) * Australia (australia_ball) * Portugal (portugal.ball) * American Confederacy (_csaball_) * Oman (the_omanball) * Singapore (tringapore) * Israel (israel.cube) * Scotland (scotland.ball) * Soviet Nazi (soviet_nazism.ball) * Switzerland (switzerland_ball) * North Korea (northkorea_ball) * The Bahamas (bahamas.ball) * Ukraine (Ukraineball.official) * North Carolina (nc.ball) * Louisiana (louisiana.ball) * Grenada (grenadaball) * Libya (dank.libyaball) * Korean Empire(korean_empire_ball) * Guernsey (guernseyball) * Danzig (danzig_ball) * UN (unball_v3) * East Germany (east_germany_ball) * Vanuatu (Vanuatu.Ball) * Mesoamerica (mesoameric_ball) * Azerbaijan (azerbaijan.ball_) * Paraguay (paraguayball_) * Akrotiri (Akrotiri.ball) * Oceania (oceanian.ballv2) * Jamaica (jamaica.ball) * Brazil (Brazil.ball) * UAE (uae_ball) * Estonia 1(Estonia_ball) * Estonia 2(Lucius_eston) Italian Users ( ) * Italy (italy_ball.ita) * Kingdom of Italy (kingdom_of_italy_ball.ita) * World (countyballs_ita) * Austria (austriaball_ita) * Australia (australia.ball_ita) * Greece (greece.ball_ita) * Germany (germanyball.ita) * Iceland (icelandball_ita) * Lapland (lapland.ball.ita) * Poland (polandball_ita) * Serbia (serbiaball.ita) * Japan (japan.ball.ita) Stuff You Need to Know The community consists of many balls and such, it is not reccomendable to be same countryball as some on this list, unless the listed balls do speak another language. Most of these countries are active, and we have a policy of trying to be friendly to each other. Like in the comics, we countryballs tend to mix English with the language of the country ball (unless the language is English, of course). If you would like to join, non mentioned countries, states, and cities and accounts that have not posted in four weeks are open for the taking. However, be mindful that this list is not complete, so please go on Instagram and check the names of the country ball you want. A minority of the community tend to be very serious about their work and ideas, so as stated before, try to be friendly with other countryballs. Note this is a neutral wiki. Don't add any bias. History of Our Community The community first started when Polandball was spreading to Facebook and Twitter. Since Instagram was newly formed, many people from Reddit and other sites made the Polandball Instagram community. It was at first made for fun and everyone was assured a great time, but that soon ended when people made the mod system. It was never meant to work in a decentralized social media platform. However, people somehow respected these mods until recently. Around one year after adopting the mod system, a user calling himself california.ball was voted as Mod. However, many people did not enjoy this new mod. Soon after tension rose and other mods that caused things to get even worse, the community split and the mod system was not respected anymore. The community is now very disorganized and has shrunk to the point where the community is almost dead, but it has been recovering. Wars with Other Communities The community had many wars with other communities inside the social media of Instagram. FNaF, Bronies, Furries, Brian, Basil, etc. These wars corrupted the community and made many people to leave the community. So let's start from the FNaF war. In the FNaF War, Netherlands was the dictator of the community. Everything was nice and peaceful until FNaF fans started attacking PolandBall pages with Bronies. The war spreaded into DMs and other pages. (Including the 9gag and Instagram pages) The war ended with PolandBall victory. After the war many groups were created to make the community much more safer. One of them was PBICTF (PolandBall Instagram Community Task Force) that was a secret organization to keep the community safe. But now it’s disbanded. The Furry War. Furry pages started DMing PolandBalls furry porn and we just fucking gassed ‘em. The Basil War. War, war never changes. Basil was a group of people who are religous people that belive a puppet is a god. So they wanted to get more beliefs. They started attacking PolandBall pages. We got annoyed and told them to stop. But they didn’t. They started attacking more popular pages and communities. So we were the only community that could fight them off and we didn’t succed. The surrender of ParaguayBall in the first battle got the moral of the community down pretty much. We signed a peace treaty and didn’t fight for a month. Now don’t stop reading because of the surrender! After a month, many people started making new groups and organizations to take down Basil. War was declared. The 4th Reich was a new group and did many stuff to take down Basil. ReichTangle, helped a lot in the 3rd battle. The PIU was set up to negotiate with basil and stop the war. We won a few weeks later. There is a mini-war going on now with child pornogrophy, but they are mostly gone already. Hacks of Polandball Accounts In 2016, many Polandball accounts were "hacked" or lost. By this, we mean the passwords were simply changed so the users cannot log in. Many community members such as Northrhine Westphalia were hacked once, while others such as UN were hacked up to four times. The solution? All these did was make a new account and add "V2" to the end such as "northrhinewestphaliaball_v2". Basil Involvement Due to the time of the hacks, the Basil war was raging. Those who were not involved were not affected. This lead to claims from the PB community that Basil were behind the hacks, and evidence released by the Union of Polandball Deputy Leader (northernirelandball) suggested that it was clearly Basil, Basil Bishop most likely. UOP Claims Northern Ireland was the newly appointed Deputy Leader of the Union of Polandball. At first, the Union didn't take the matter seriously. They dismissed all claims until disaster struck. The Leader, Deputy and General were all hacked. A state of emergency was declared and an investigation was launched by the UOP. Some time later, evidence was release by the UOP claiming Basil involvement. The evidence picture was as follows. A picture of a Direct Message chat involving Basil Bishop and a PB member. BB claimed that if Polandball did not surrender, Basil would launch a series of "Terror Attacks" including hacks. Although UOP claimed this was the answer, the community later signed peace with Basil and declared that Basil were taking advantage of spontaneous Instagram faults. Hacking Advice "We advise all hacked Polandball Instagram accounts to email the Instagram support staff and demand an answer. If no answer is received within 7 days, email Instagram once a day until an answer is received. If you get an answer, follow their instructions. If you don't get one, speak to the UOP Insta-Hack Recovery Officer." - A statement released by the Union of Polandball in May 2016 Groups or organizations in the community Most of the community ever since the mod collapse has created many groups they have split up in and they fight with the other groups about things some of the main groups show below are for some purpose or helping the community * Poland ball defense force - defending or talking about problems in the community * GM community of Polandball - trying to make a National Socialist government on the Instagram community, another big purpose is to stop the mods. * 4th Reich - Does everything it can for Poland ball Instagram community and is a "professional army" * CPPB - The communist party on IG. * Feathered serpent - A native group that just wants freedom PB government.(Currently disbanded for a while) * GM SS - A group that is a part of GM that serves as GMs defense force lead by SA_ball_89 * The Union of Polandball (UOP) - A peaceful group with a democratic voting system (currently led by Northrhine Westphalia. Good relations with many PBs and groups notably the Fourth Reich and GM. Incidents or events in the community Ever since the community started many incidents of users or what mods did always is there and made the community change into many ways some incidents did not cause a lot but some made people revolt and changed the community a lot some incidents below caused these results in the community * The Alaska ball mod incident - When Alaska ball was voted as mod many people were mad and he caused many actions that made the community worse. Results: banned and will never let back into the community and causing more anarchy in the mod system * The collapse of the mod system on PB almost killed every member on IG And started up many groups and since then the community is still divided. * Basil war:Basil religious cult believes in a rodent as their God and it started a war against religious cult believes in a rodent as their God and it started a war against PB and divided even more people. The Italian Instagram Polandball community The Italian side of the community is much more unique than the English one and has many more rules most users have a Poland ball name then Ita meaning there in the Italian community most of them are what the English say in love with Poland ball a little too much. But the community is perfectly fine and not in chaos most people say the leader is Italy ball Italian version because most of the community look up to him Extra / Misc in the community This is for anything that wasn't put in about the community or too small to be a category please do not add anything that is Lies or opinions. Users info or what they do (mesopotamia_ball) mainly known for re-instituting the crusades against fnaf and destroying their IG community. Also known as the fuhrer of the 4th reich a group that protects the IG from invaders. (mesoamerica_ball) - Loves to RP sacrifice. Is leader of feathered serpent army. (the_italy_ball) - mainly known for being a general in the use to be PB army and legion and being the first user Non Polandball when he was general is now another user in the community that adds comics and is in a few groups. (Whemacht_ball_v5.gm) is the Fuhrer of GM and secretly curses Fiji in all strategy game. (Soivet_block) leader of the CPPB, is not the creator of that party and He is secretly fascist block (SA_ball_89) is the fuhrer of GM SS and follows orders from Wehrmacht ball Category:Websites Category:Community